Broly Fairy Tail's Unbreakable Shield
by Gemini The Vengeful One
Summary: A monster has met his end, however, in dire times a monster is the only thing that can combat another beast that thirsts for battle! In the time they need a hero the most, one will answer the call who has been on the opposite side of the spectrum we call Good and Evil!
1. A monster's rehabilitation (preview)

**Chapter 1: A monster's rehabilitation (preview)**

A Kai looked into her crystal ball watching with much anticipation, a humanoid monster and three protectors of their planet were in the midst of a mighty battle! The emerald green sun like blast pushing back against their combined effort to save mother earth from his thirst for revenge…

Locking her gaze upon the mountain of a man, "c-could this be what I'm looking for? No, he is so unhinged, however that is exactly what I need…" She cupped her chin pacing back and forth as if it would make the decision any easier to make. _'He would wreak havoc upon my universe if left with that kind of power, but I have no choice who else can defeat this monster!?'_

She began to think back to the elder Kai's words of wisdom…

 **500 years ago**

" _Subete, do not be so naïve. Heroes and villain have more in common than you thin!"_

 _She scoffed at his words, "yeah right Oldman." She waved him off as foolish, "and the sky is green and grass is blue!"_

 _The elder shook his head at her ignorance, "my darling as a kai you will learn much in time. I have watched many heroes and villain go in my time of 500 years there was always one thing I noticed from both parties."_

 _She rose a brow as if challenging him to speak his next words, "you cannot trust a hero nor a villain to destroy a monster. The hero will allow the creature to have a chance at life to prove they are righteous in nature. A villain will care not for the collateral damage on the way to their goal. However, a monster will obey a master and a monster cares not for what its target is just for the battle that will ensue is what a monster thrives for is the thirst for battle!"_

 _She rolled her eyes at the Kai's words, "with all due respect elder kai your words betray you as a hero you slew the beast of vengeance!" She smirked challenging for a rebuttal from the elder._

 _The elder's posture and expression were ever the same, "ah, that is where you are wrong darling. You see, we are gods we are neither good or evil we have the universe in whole in mind by slaying the beast of vengeance I saved countless villains, heroes, and monsters! For you to bring the concept of good and evil to a divine being shows your lack of knowledge on the subject at hand." She pouted at the elder's words, "but fear not darling one day you will be like myself with your own apprentice… Unmatched!"_

 _She casted her mentor a smile and bowed to him, "I won't let you down, father!"_

 **Flashback end**

She looked back to the monster before her eyes and something within her clicked! Slapping her hands together she looked at a lone white and gold urn. "Father, I have found the monster to stop this threat." She bowed to her father's remains, "thank you for your wisdom father I will not squander it!"


	2. Chapter 1: A Monster's Rehabilitation

**AN: Man, does it feel good to be back! I needed a break from this fic because of the stress that came along with it, I've never experienced such a large following with any of my fics. However, I hope my others do turn out like this one has.**

 **I will now list off all changes made to the original story for those who have been around since the beginning. Firstly, is the Kai involved I kind of wrote myself into a corner by talking about the other four Kai's instead of sticking to a development of Purotekutā (Now known as Subete) overtime. Secondly, there will be no ships and Subete will be involved with the story, but only at a distance versus up Broly's ass 24/7. This fic will take place during the Oracion Seis Arc like the very first rendition of this story.**

 **Without further ado, I present to you Broly Fairy Tail's Unbreakable Shield!**

 **Disclaimer: Gemini The Vengeful One does not own Dragon Ball Z, Fairy Tail, or any music used. All material goes to their respective owners. All OC's are owned by Gemini The Vengeful One**

' _Regular Thought'_

"Regular Speech"

' _ **Dragon/demon thoughts'**_

" **Dragon/demon speech"**

 **Chapter 1: A monster's rehabilitation**

A Kai looked into her crystal ball watching with much anticipation, a humanoid monster and three protectors of their planet were in the midst of a mighty battle! The emerald green sun like blast pushing back against their combined effort to save mother earth from his thirst for revenge…

Locking her gaze upon the mountain of a man, "c-could this be what I'm looking for? No, he is so unhinged, however that is exactly what I need…" She cupped her chin pacing back and forth as if it would make the decision any easier to make. _'He would wreak havoc upon my universe if left with that kind of power, but I have no choice who else can defeat this monster!?'_

She began to think back to the elder Kai's words of wisdom…

 **|500 years ago|**

" _Subete, do not be so naïve. Heroes and villain have more in common than you thin!"_

 _She scoffed at his words, "yeah right Oldman." She waved him off as foolish, "and the sky is green and grass is blue!"_

 _The elder shook his head at her ignorance, "my darling as a kai you will learn much in time. I have watched many heroes and villain go in my time of 500 years there was always one thing I noticed from both parties."_

 _She rose a brow as if challenging him to speak his next words, "you cannot trust a hero nor a villain to destroy a monster. The hero will allow the creature to have a chance at life to prove they are righteous in nature. A villain will care not for the collateral damage on the way to their goal. However, a monster will obey a master and a monster cares not for what its target is just for the battle that will ensue is what a monster thrives for is the thirst for battle!"_

 _She rolled her eyes at the Kai's words, "with all due respect elder kai your words betray you as a hero you slew the beast of vengeance!" She smirked challenging for a rebuttal from the elder._

 _The elder's posture and expression were ever the same, "ah, that is where you are wrong darling. You see, we are gods we are neither good or evil we have the universe in whole in mind by slaying the beast of vengeance I saved countless villains, heroes, and monsters! For you to bring the concept of good and evil to a divine being shows your lack of knowledge on the subject at hand." She pouted at the elder's words, "but fear not darling one day you will be like myself with your own apprentice… Unmatched!"_

 _She casted her mentor a smile and bowed to him, "I won't let you down, father!"_

 **|Flashback end|**

She looked back to the monster before her eyes and something within her clicked! Slapping her hands together she looked at a lone white and gold urn. "Father, I have found the monster to stop this threat." She bowed to her father's remains, "thank you for your wisdom father I will not squander it!" She looked back to her crystal ball and looked into the monster of a man's soul to only find pain throughout his existence. With an expression of sorrow, she looked on to watch the end of this once mighty being, "your poor soul has yet to find what can make you whole again."

 **|Earth Year 773|**

The once mighty hero of his world Son Goku willed his two sons on to defeat Broly once again, "GOHAN CONCENTRATE! Look past your fear Goten, you can do it! Are you willing to let Broly destroy the Earth?! We can end this now but we must work together!"

Broly's maniacal laughter rang through their ears while rained down with more power each second that passed! However off in the distance stood a boy with lavender hair with a sphere of energy pulsating in his open palm.

"I don't care if you are an almighty Super Saiyan. You're still a jerk." With a mighty battle cry he released the small ball of energy in the direction of their enemy, "from me to you. Choke on it..." with that the boy fell to the clutches of his fatigue passing out.

The blast may have seemed futile, but it found itself intercepting the mighty Super Saiyan's blast causing a cloud of dust to form. The Super Saiyan grunted and blasted multiple energy waves with no luck of reaching his already failing ball of destruction!

Noticing this was their chance Goku didn't miss a beat! "TOGETHER!" In unison, the Son family let out a mighty battle cry, "HAAA!"

Seeing his plot for revenge was at an end Broly cried out the name of the one he feels wronged him, "Kakarot!" In a futile attempt to save battle the energy wave he blasted multiple energy waves only for them to be cancelled out on impact! Seeing his life flash before his eyes the Saiyan attempted to manifest his shield for it to only be destroyed by the combined might of the father and son's Kame wave!

With a screech in pure agony the once Legendary Super Saiyan was launched out of the planet's atmosphere into the cold depth of space on a track for their almighty sun! With one last battle cry the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly was made a distant memory… or so they thought.

 **|Subete|**

Subete shook her head, "how could such a mighty being be forced to become such a mindless monster?" She closed her eyes looking through his past. After what seemed like hours sweat was pouring from her brow from the pure terror she witnessed with a quick exhale as if she was suffocating and once again allowed air to fill her lungs! "By the Kais what you have gone through none should have to experience!"

She stood up, "well, cousin, here I come!"

 **|DB Universe|**

"Goku, you can't break rules like that eventually this will catch up with you!" King Kai reprimanded his apprentice.

With a sheepish expression and a guilty smile Goku apologized, "sorry, but they did wish for me to be there King Kai…"

"Nonetheless it is done Broly is where he belongs."

"YOU WHAT?!" The Supreme Kai spat out.

Kibito's jaw was on the floor, but he quickly recovered, "Lady Subete, you must be joking, right?"

She shook her head, "I am completely serious you fool!" She huffed glared at the red Kai, "and nor do I remember a Supreme Kai's business being any business of a lower being such as yourself!"

He flinched at her tone and bowed, "apologies Lady Subete, please forgive me!" He brought a pot over to her with his head held low, "could I interest you in a cup of tea?"

She rolled her eyes, "go away Kibito!" She turned her attention to her cousin, "now, Shin, you heard my request!"

"Yes, I heard your request and I deny it! Not only is it wrong, but that monster has been responsible for thousands… NO! Billions of deaths across the universe!" He leaned over the table separating the two Kais. "I cannot allow Broly to live in any universe with the kind of power he has and the potential he shows as well it could spell the end of all universes!"

Subete smiled, "Shin, what if I were to tell you I have a problem only someone of his caliber could handle and not only that, but I could tame the fire with in his soul?" Shin's hesitation was all she needed, "your universe is that of Ki, however, my universe is that of magic."

He tilted his head, "I apologize Subete, but I do not follow."

She gave a frustrated sigh and rolled her eyes, "I'm saying I can seal his power and allow him to work at unlocking them." Her face contorted into that of a serious expression, "I have seen the psychological damage he has been put through and believe me his entire life was a series of tests no man, woman, nor child should have to go through!"

Shin arched a brow, "So, what you're suggesting is…?"

"A trade. I will give you someone to take his place in hell." She smirked when she saw he was thinking over her words. _'hook, line, and sinker!'_

With a sigh, he outstretched his open hand, "I suppose this is for the best." She grasped Shin's hand and he tightened his grip, "however, if he does destroy whatever planet you send him to… that is on you!"

Subete slightly trembled at the thought, "y-yes, I understand."

Shin looked over his shoulder at Kibito, "Kibito, please have King Yemma retrieve Broly's soul from hell and bring it here."

The red kai bowed, "yes, supreme kai."

Shin turned his attention back to his cousin, "Subete, may I ask why you are doing this?"

Subete began to recall her father's words, "my father once foresaw a monster beyond that of god and mortal… A monster with the power to wipe out all. He said that when that came that nothing else, but a monster could defeat this creature." She looked back to Shin, "in other words you need a monster to kill another monster."

"That is a… flawed philosophy, however, I will support you on this decision." Shin place a hand on his cousin's shoulder, "but please, if you ever need help again let me know."

Subete smiled and embraced her cousin, "I have such a wonderful family."

"Lady Subete! I have retrieved his soul!" Kibito presented a jar with a soul that gave off a beautiful green glow!

She took it from his hands with wide eyes she stared with awe, "it's beauty is only rivaled by the power it radiates!"

Shin rose a brow, "tell me Subete, what do you know of Broly?"

She cupped her chin and began to list off facts, "well, he's a Saiyan, one of the few survivors, and was born on the same day as another Saiyan known as Kakarot."

Shin looked at Kibito who shared the same look of worry, "Subete, this is not only _a_ Saiyan, but he is _the_ Legendary Super Saiyan!" He gestured to the soul, "this being had nearly an unlimited power supply he had two combat transformations. Firstly; Super Saiyan, it is a devastating power boost and that is not including his already increased power from his Zenkai Boost! Secondly; is known as the Legendary Super Saiyan transformation which raises his power beyond even his body's limits!"

Shin narrowed his eyes, "The possible repercussions are dire I would suggest sealing that form immediately!"

Subete waved him off, "I got it Shin." She walked a good distance away and gave one last smile, "Shin, I wish to do this again it was nice seeing a familiar face once again." With that her form disappeared in a beautiful display of light.

Kibito wiped the sweat from his brow, "Supreme Kai, is she always this intimidating?"

The kai chuckled at his subordinate's observation, "that simply means she likes you."

 **|Fairy Tail Universe|**

"Child I swear you would lose your head if it wasn't attached!" A white cat berated a small girl with blue hair.

"I'm sorry Carla, but I feel something here… like I was meant to be here!" The child said with determination burning bright in her eyes! "I feel like someone is hurt!" She looked at Carla with pleading eyes.

Giving a sigh signaling her defeat in the matter Carla gave a smile, "then allow us to move to this pleading soul." Although heavy on the sarcasm with her statement Carla truly did support her companion. With her insightful and sarcastic statement, she lost track of Wendy.

Wendy waved her companion over, "Come on Carla it's this way!" Running ahead Wendy came to an abrupt stop at the sight before her, a man of extraordinary height laid in a ditch covered in cuts, scrapes, and bruises. The most noticeable of which was the scar extending from his lower abdomen to his sternum!

Carla came upon the sight and mimic her companion's actions, "by the gods what has happen to this man?!"

Wendy pushed her fear aside and with a gulp jumped into the ditch to save the man's life. She began healing his wounds, however, she was distracted by a loud scream from Carla, "kitty would make good meal!" Poking her head out Wendy saw a Vulcan!

Unlucky for her the beast saw his next target! "Oh, me like woman!" The Forest Vulcan wrapped its hand around her body applying a small amount of pressure causing her to cry out in slight pain!

"Let me go!" Wendy struggled in the monster's grip to no avail her pleading turning into wales of pain! "P-please let me go!" Tears streaming down her face like a busted hydrant!

This proved to be the monster's biggest mistake for a _true_ monster was in their presence!

 **|Play: Metallica – St. Anger|**

Broly began to move in his deep sleep memories of a now irrelevant enemy flooding his mind. "Kakarot." Only a whisper, however with each passing moment it got louder! "K-kakarot!" with an earthshattering cry the monster awoke!

A golden light blinded the captives opened their eyes the boy had changed his untamed hair was now blonde. His fist buried in the beast's abdomen, with a battle cry an unseen force was added onto the force blasting the beast back! Broly was in a blood thirsty pursuit of the beast showing it true pain for awakening a Saiyan of Legend! In mid-air, he smashed the beast's head into the unforgiving earth beneath their feet! Forcing his Ki towards the ground he levitated above.

Flipping over so his feet faced the monster he released his Ki's hold on his form, dropping on the beast with all of his weight eliciting a bloody curdling cry from the Vulcan! Broly began to levitate to deliver the final blown for only the Vulcan to grab his ankle and launch him across the field!

Broly sat up with a grunt and looked at his hands in disbelief, _'what the hell is going on?!'_ The Saiyan of legend would have never expected this turn out nor to be caught off guard by such a pitiful creature! The anger began to set in the longer he thought of such a sin as weakness! He looked to the Vulcan to see it mocking him by turning its back to him focusing on the child!

 **|Play: Metallica – Metal Militia|**

He stood to his feet and with a mighty battle cry his power rose, however not at the rate he wished something was blocking his flow of energy! The Vulcan looked back at the Saiyan, "you had enough?"

Broly's face contorted into one fury his aura showing this! Broly gave a sadistic smirk, "not until you lie dead at my feet!"

Carla was beside herself, "how is he even fighting with those kinds of injuries?!"

Wendy shook her head, "I don't know, but he helped us we have to do the same!" Without another word, she ran forward with righteous intentions!

Her efforts were ignored as the two monsters ran forward! The Vulcan took a swing, but the boy ducked under wrapping his arms around the beast's waist! Heaving the Vulcan's weight over his head smashing it head first into the earth! Broly didn't end it there he began to rain down a barrage of punches eventually killing the beast altogether!

Broly stood to his full height, however, his power was dwindling with one last breath he fell back into unconsciousness!

"You may awaken Saiyan of Legend." With a grunt the Saiyan in question sat up from his slumber taking notice of the void.

"Where am I?" He looked over his shoulder to see the kai, "what have you done to me you witch?!"

A chuckle escaped her lips, "that's a new one. I am Subete the West Kai a pleasure to meet you Saiyan of Legend." She gave a slight bow, "You are currently in a dream state this was after all, the only way I could speak to you." She looked at the void around them, "for someone who doesn't seem all that intelligent you have quite the defense against my magic."

The Saiyan furrowed his brow, "Magic, what kind of fool do you take me for?"

With a shrug the Kai responded, "obviously, my previous impression of you were incorrect although, you aren't all there you're not an idiot." She outstretched her hand allowing the void to whisk its way over it, "even more surprising your mind is quite peaceful, yet another incorrect impression." She gave a sly smile, "a big tough guy like you usually would be all brawn no brain, but I stand corrected." She tapped her temple, "even now your mind consciously or unconsciously is attempting to block me out."

His patience finally found its end, "What do you want?!" With his yell the void became more violent the cyclones speed increased tenfold! "I have no time for your foolish games you, insufferable whore!"

With a snap of her fingers the Saiyan was bounded by his own mind forcing his body to lie still. "I am simply here to explain why you're here or rather why I released you from hell." Waving her hand, a projection of the small child tending to the giant's wounds was shown. "This girl's name is Wendy Marvel the Sky Dragon Slayer."

Broly rolled his eyes, "what does this have to do with me?!"

With an ear-splitting grin the Kai continued, "this girl is destined to meet many more Dragon Slayers along her journey… and you will be there to protect her!" She raised her hand before the Saiyan could even get a word out, "I have freed you from your hell hole to help our universe defeat our greatest threats." She gestured to the child once more, "this girl is one of the many others who will help you along your journey."

"I do not need the help of such pitiful creatures!" The Kai had damaged the Saiyan's pride, "I am a monster I will never allow myself to fall so low as to work with the likes of them!" With a snarl, he tore from his bindings and launched at the Kai with the intent to kill!

"I think not." She raised her hand a sea green aura take effect around the giant's body. "I am not to be trifled with, boy." She pointed her hand down slamming him down into the unforgiving terrain, "I have absolute control over your soul and I have seen what your father has done to you but if I must do the same to protect my universe, I will!"

Her glare split the air like a hot knife through butter, "I am giving you a choice…" She raised her index finger, "…one, you can agree to my terms…" Her middle finger being raised alongside the former, "…or two, I will take full control of your soul and you will be nothing more than a puppet that shall do my bidding!" Her glare intensified, "choose wisely you blubbering buffoon!"

His body couldn't move even in the slightest it felt as if every joint was being crushed by an unseen force! "I will not give into your demands I am a Saiyan warrior not a plaything!"

His answer did not please the mage she intensified the effects of her magic, "I will give you one last chance!" The Saiyan let out a bloodcurdling scream from the pain inflicted on his internals!

 **To be continued…**

 **Gonna end it off there sorry for such a late upload a lot has come up in the last week. I just got some terrible news that I either have Tendonitis or a Ruptured Tendon in my right shoulder. I will be starting physical therapy soon and if the pain in my shoulder gets worse I will have to get surgery on my right shoulder which is something I would never wish on anyone.**

 **I do not have an exact date in which this will be updated, but I am hoping to get it out within a couple of weeks. I just need some time to process this.**


	3. Update

**I know you guys have been waiting for an update, but time is a little tight right now. I'm starting on chapter 2 right after this message goes up, but there will be no guarantee when the next chapter will be out. I recently started a new job I'm working 3** **rd** **shift at a local super market. I'm off two days of this week and I will begin really diving in.**

 **I am also going to try and bring in a new story which is a RWBY fic** _ **[Legends Never Die]**_ **and re-write an old bleach fic** _ **[The Child of Vengeance]**_ **sometime this month. I truly do enjoy writing and I will continue to do so when I have time. I have finally come around to enjoy writing this particular story once again after so long.**

 **Now, I'm not asking for much, but I would like it when the two stories do come out if you guys could hop on over and critique it. Show your support for these stories all three included I do this not only because I enjoy it, but I need support to keep going so please post a review each chapter of each story. Tell me, what you like, what you didn't like, what you personally think should be added to the story.**

 **Just like the beginning of this story this isn't just my story it is ours! I believe without your suggestions I wouldn't have made this story into what it is today and not to toot my own horn, but I wouldn't be a good as I am today without you guys critiquing me. So, please whenever you want to say, "Hey that was good, but you should try this…" I am always open to suggestions for this story and my upcoming ones as well.**

 **Let me know what** _ **you**_ **think and tell me whenever you feel the need to how you would like to see a chapter play out we've all had a hand in this story since the beginning. Since I have the time I'd like to address a few things of the last chapter before I head off.**

 **Firstly, Broly isn't necessarily weakened he has just been de-aged to his teenage years. I feel that this was a good move considering the dude is mad overpowered, but he will eventually down the line regain his former power.**

 **Secondly, I am aiming for a brother sister relationship between Broly and Wendy. I love Wendy she's an awesome character and personally I think I speak for every guy out there that has a sister that Wendy reminds most of us in some way of our little sisters.**

 **Thirdly, Broly may not be involved in the Oracion Seis arc I don't know for sure I just believe maybe a fight with all of them would be pointless. I believe even in a weakened state any Saiyan like Broly, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan may not defeat Zeref and Agnologia, but fight one or even both of them on equal ground, however it just depends on how I write it out at this point.**

 **Fourthly, Subete and the other kai's story will be discussed in a later chapter down the line. Last time I wrote myself into a corner and wasn't ready to really open up on the kais right then.**

 **Thanks again guys for checking out the story and for reading this long ass note.**

 **Gemini**


	4. Chapter 2 preview

**A/N: Here's a small preview of the next chapter. I want to go ahead and apologize for it being so late as you know I work 3** **rd** **shift and the schedule is not good… at all. I would come home and crash the days when I did come home wide awake for a bit I didn't feel like writing at all. Eventually I will have more time to focus on this, however, it should come as no surprise this is nowhere near my main focus. Have a good day and let me know what you think!**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

 _Flashback_

" _ **Spell"**_

 **Chapter 2: A Fateful Meeting**

 _| Last time on Broly Fairy Tail's Unbreakable Shield! |_

 _Her glare split the air like a hot knife through butter, "I am giving you a choice…" She raised her index finger, "…one, you can agree to my terms…" Her middle finger being raised alongside the former, "…or two, I will take full control of your soul and you will be nothing more than a puppet that shall do my bidding!" Her glare intensified, "choose wisely you blubbering buffoon!"_

 _His body couldn't move even in the slightest it felt as if every joint was being crushed by an unseen force! "I will not give into your demands I am a Saiyan warrior not a plaything!"_

 _His answer did not please the mage she intensified the effects of her magic, "I will give you one last chance!" The Saiyan let out a bloodcurdling scream from the pain inflicted on his internals!_

"I am giving you a simple choice, Saiyan of Legend." Subete looked on with a heavy heart _'Forgive me as this was not what I wanted to do…'_ Her face showed no emotion, "I see you Saiyan's are still as hard headed as usual."

For the first time the so-called Saiyan of legend was at someone's feet ready to beg for mercy! _'I will not I am a warrior! I will not fall to such parlor tricks!'_ With a hardy scream he attempted to raise his power to no avail. "I… Refuse to be your puppet! I am a warrior their debts have yet to be paid in full!" Grunting and fighting to gain the higher ground at this point was a long shot, but his pride would not allow him to give into another being's demands!

"You mean Kakarot I assume?" She scoffed, "you have such a one-track mind. That fool no longer has a hold on you for he does not exist here you buffoon!"

"Do not toy with me you witch!" without his sworn enemy what purpose did he serve in this world?

"I see bargaining with you was my first mistake then allow me to rectify that." Subete's hands took on a sky-blue glow, "show thee the path of righteousness allow him to see the light once more it is I who asks you with a heavy heart my lord. Banish his demons to a realm where they may harm no one else!" Casting her hands forward the Saiyan's body took on the same glow albite with a headache from hell itself!


End file.
